Bye-Bye Mars
"Bye-Bye Mars" is the seventh episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary The SDF-1 makes a stop at the abandoned Mars Base One on Mars to resupply its dwindling stocks. Lisa Hayes is haunted by a past loss brought on by the ships trip to Mars. Meanwhile, Breetai sends forces to attack the ship while it is exposed on the surface of Mars, placing them under the command of the dangerous and unpredictable Khyron. Synopsis Emerging from hyperspace above Mars, Breetai sets an ambush for the SDF-1. He also calls up for reinforcement – the 7th Mechanized Division of the Botoru Fleet. Exedore is alarmed at this turn of events. The Botoru division is commanded by Khyron, a ruthless Zentraedi warlord who has earned himself the nickname “Backstabber”. Khyron’s motto is victory at all costs – even at the unnecessary risk of his own men. Breetai agrees that Khyron’s measures are extreme at best, but so far, the warlord’s division has remained undefeated. Breetai cannot afford to lose the SDF-1. In Macross City, Rick Hunter receives a personal invitation from Lynn Minmei to the girl’s sixteenth birthday party. Minmei is exited about the event and pleased with the announced news of the recent Zentraedi defeat. Rick regretfully advises her that the announcement is only so much morale-building propaganda. The Veritech squads have suffered heavy casualties and didn’t hit half the reported targets. Minmei brushes the sobering news aside. She can’t imagine why anyone would want to stay depressed on her birthday. As the SDF-1 attains orbit around Mars, they try to establish contact with Sara base. Lisa Hayes is particularly interested in reaching Sara since her fiancé, Karl Riber, is stationed at the observation post. A gentle young man, Riber had optioned for space duty in order to avoid the Global Civil War. Lisa had joined the armed forces in order to apply for duty on Mars so that she could be with him. It’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other. Lisa is devastated when she learns Sara base has been destroyed and that there are no survivors. Captain Gloval lands the battlefortress close to the base itself. He deploys a company of destroids to secure available supplies. Veritech fighters are launched to observe the area and cover the transport vehicles. Lisa requests permission to leave the ship and check out the base personally. Gloval cautions her to be careful and allows her to go. As Lisa explores the base and the last of the supplies are being loaded on the SDF-1, Khyron’s forces attack. Gravity mines prevent the battlefortress from taking off. The SDF-1 is unable to escape. Gloval orders Claudia Grant to contact Lisa at Sara base. He tells Lisa to find the reflex furnace controls and place them in overdrive. Lisa follows through, knowing that it will destroy the base as well as the gravity mines. She hopes the explosion will destroy her, too. Without Riber, Lisa has no desire to live. At the last minute, Rick Hunter arrives to take Lisa back to the ship. Rick actually has to carry her out. They escape with no time to spare. Khyron endures his first defeat at Micronians hands. He finds the sensation annoying – and intriguing. Memorable quotes * Exedore: "He got drunk and ended up killing some of his own men! (about Khyron's past battles) * Exedore: "This is happening just as I expected! Khyron surely is a commander totally without discipline!" * Grel: "Ha! Just as I thought! We crashed into 4 ships total! You thought it would be 3 at the most! I win the bet!" * Rick: "I was thinking, did you hear the announcement they just made?" Minmei: "Yes! isn't it wonderful? The enemy pilots have all been destroyed." Rick: "But that isn't true Minmei. We didn't hit half of them and what's more, WE suffered much heavier casualties than the enemy." Minmei: "Oh my! Since everybody's doing all they can for the war effort, I don't suppose anything positive will be accomplished by staying depressed! * Karl: "We'll be together someday Lisa... When the Earth is at peace again." * Rick: "Commander. How about giving me a day off next week? Over. Roy: "Next week?! The whole squadron is asking to take a day off! Everyone has received invitations to Minmei's birthday party. Believe it or not, she even invited ME!" Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Baibai Marusu" (Meaning "Bye Bye Mars" in English) that was aired 21 November, 1982 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *J. Jay Smith as the narrator *Tony Clay as Breetai *Russell Johnson as Narrator * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Richard Epcar as Grel *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Greg Snegoff as Khyron *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker External links * * Free streaming of the episode at crackle.com 07 07